Samuel
Samuel is one of the main characters in the fictional TV series[[BABYSITTER (TV Series)| BABYSITTER]]. He was in a romantic relationship with Madison, but in Dirty Cheaters, he was caught cheating on her. In Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, Madison decided to give him a second chance and they were dating again. In Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies, Madison suspects that he is cheating on her again, and after an arguement, Madison and Samuel break up again. He is apart of the Mamuel franchise. He is portrayed by Kyle Massey. Biography Season 1 Samuel in season 1 was pretty graphic. He was the second to enter the hotel room and the first one in his family to meet Madison. He thought that in Crystal Comes To Town, Crystal had a crush on him, and was worried. He got detention twice (on camera) in season 1. Season 2 Nothing much has changed from season 1. He still acts the same, although he seemed to have gotten over his love of money (which he had in season 1). He begins to not care that much about school and he is more interested in technology. Season 3 He starts a relationship with Madison, and started to socialise with other people. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Colour: '''Brown *'Hair Colour: Black *'Skin Colour: '''Brown His look hasn't really changed much often through out the seasons. In some episodes, he has more hair than other episodes. He dresses casually and doesn't really care about his look. He's just an ordinary teenager. Relationships with other Characters Madison '(2011-2012: Best Friend, 2012-2013: Ex - girlfriend, 2014: Girlfriend, 2014-present: Ex - Girlfriend) '''Madison and him have many fond memories. Samuel fell in love with Madison when they first met, but Madison always seen him as a friend. Samuel had a crush on her right up until the middle of season 2, and then took a break for around 10-12 episodes, then started liking her again. In the season 2 finale, he asks Madison out, and they've been dating ever since. In the Babysitter episode 'Dirty Cheaters' they broke up, but as revealed in 'The Lady And The Cramp' Madison does still have feelings for Samuel. In the season 3 finale, they kiss for the first time. They also kiss in ''Babysitter: The Movie. In the Season 4 episode Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, they get back together. In Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies, they broke up again and in So...What Now, they question their relationship. Babushka '(2011-present: Frenemy) '''In season 1 and season 2, the pair always hated eachother. They even had a midnight wrestling match in Wrestling In The Dark. They always argue and fight, which Madison always tries to solve. In the 7th episode of season 3, A Day In A Life As Patricia, they decide to give up their past and becomes friends. They occasionally argue from time to time. Matthew '(2011-presnt: Guardian) 'Matthew and Samuel don't really interact often, and they don't really show any friendship towards eachother, therefore they remain as 'kid and guardian'. Philip '(2011-present: Good Friend) 'You wouldn't call them the perfect pair of friends, but they do get along. In Critic's Choice, they go through Taylor Jordan's stuff and find his cell phone, and they help eachother with prank calls. Million Bucks Bill '(2012-present: Friend) 'Again, they don't interact often. They just talk to eachother occasionally. In Camp Hideous, Samuel sells some Hot Cakes to Million Bucks Bill. Patricia '(2011-present: Neighbour) 'Once again, they don't interact often so you wouldn't call them friends. Trivia *He had a little obsession of money in season 1 and part of season 2. *He helped run the school in Martinez Out Of Control. *He grew up a year as the seasons go on. ''More coming soon! Userbox Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Madison's boyfriends Category:Main Characters Category:Chicago All School Students